Guide to the Ouran Fan Girls!
by Amplifyingly Loud
Summary: Hikari and Kiri Yamashi are two of the newest arrivals of Ouran. They aren't there to make nice with the Host Club, but end up doing so anyway. Their plan? Throw the Host Club off track. But for what reason? Final chapter! Explanation and farewell.
1. Chapter 1

Guide to the Ouran Fan Girls

Chapter 1: The Jealous Type

_Somewhere in a random studio_

"The nice admin person said we broke some rules, so I am going to rewrite it like this. I still don't know if this is legal (in fanfiction rules). Jac-chan will be at the end. If you wrote a story about an OC, we apologize if you hate this. I don't necessarily hate OC's, this idea just popped in my head. Oh yeah, currently, Jac-chan is in the control room," Pig-chan said. She turned to the camera that was not broadcasting anything.

"We don't own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to its rightful owner."

The Jealous Type

"Tono! Look at what we found in Haruhi's bag!" the twins said in unison.

"You looked through my daughter's bag? Theives! Kyoya, have your private police force send them to jail!" Tamaki said/yelled.

"No." Kyoya continued to write in his black book.

Tamaki immediately went into his "Corner of Woe". Haruhi suddenly burst into the music room.

"Which one of you guys looked through my bag?" Haruhi gritted her teeth.

She looked at the book in the twin's hands. The twins gulped.

"What book is that?" she asked.

"How should we know? We FOUND it in your bag." The twins said.

_Flashback_

"Kuro! Hey! Kuro!" someone whispered.

"….yeah?" Kuro mumbled sleepily.

"Let's go mess with the Host Club."

Kuro grinned like a maniac. "Yeah, let's."

With that, the two snuck into Ranka's apartment and put a book into Haruhi's bag. Luckily, they did not get caught by Ranka or the alarms.

_Flashback end_

Kaoru handed the book to Haruhi. He glanced at the cover of the book. It was covered in black cloth with the title, "Guide to the…" in gold lettering. The book wasn't very thick, it looked thicker than a children's book, but thinner than a dictionary. He wondered what it was a guide to. Hikaru felt the same way.

"Guide to the…fan girls," was all Haruhi said.

She opened the book to page 1 and began reading aloud.

"Guide to the…something. Someone must have scribbled the rest out." She looked skeptically at the book and continued reading. (a/n-the "…" is supposed to be ouran or something else scribbled out.)

"Chapter 1: The Jealous Type. The…host club have many types of fan girls."

"A host club?" Tamaki left his corner and started rushing towards Haruhi. He was immediately stopped by a loud machine-like noise.

"Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho! A guide to a host club! This should be interesting. Continue reading, Haruhi!" Renge sat on her sofa on top of the pedestal thingy.

"The…host club have many types of fan girls. The jealous type is the more dominating fan girl. This chapter is about the jealous type. She is ruthless, spoiled, and very evil. Her crimes can range from petty to severe. One record of the petty crime; a bag owned by…was tossed out into the pond with a peeing cupid statue." Haruhi remembered the first day she was a host. Her bag was tossed out into the pond, and it had a statue of cupid. Haruhi's mind suddenly clicked together. This was a guide of OURAN fan girls! Knowing Kyoya, he probably figured it out. She continued reading.

"This resulted in tea poured over the host(ess) and the fan girl. Usually, the jealous type looks really ugly. She has pancake face (putting too much make-up on your face) and pouty carp lips." Haruhi stopped again and said, "Guys, I think this book is a book about…us."

Everyone looked surprised, except for Kyoya and Mori (whose face remains blank). Then Renge started laughing.

"There's no way it could be about us! It's just not possible," she doubled over.

Haruhi continued to read.

"The jealous type could look like anything, even a demon (her inner self). Here is an example:

Name: Akane Hiroshima Hair: blue Eyes: blue Height: 5'7"

This is what she could do once she sees the "King" of the host club:

Akane marched up to the king. "Who were you with, Tamaki?" (everyone listening to haruhi gasped)

"My company is only for you, princess," Tamaki said, always suave.

"Then who was the other girl you were with?" she snapped, glaring Tamaki down.

Tamaki backed away slowly. Kyoya said," It was another one of our customers."

Within the next day the girl Tamaki was with not present at the host club. The only mistake Akane made was the fact that the girl Tamaki was with always designated Hunny-sempai.

Haruhi had closed the book, since hosting hours began, but no one could keep their minds off that book. The door opened and the host club said," Welcome."

The door opened and in came a girl. She had flowing blue hair and blue eyes. She had a look of defiance in her eyes.

_Flashback (around the time Haruhi was reading the guide)_

Someone was in the make-up room. The make-up artists put on a blue wig over her hair. She was wearing contacts that made her eyes blue. Another person put a microphone to her ear.

"**Onee-chan? Are you there?"**

"Yep, I can hear you loud and clear, Kuro." the girl flashed a smile.

"**Phase one of the plan: Scare the crap out of the host club. I will tell you the lines and you say them to the club."**

"Gotcha."

_Flashback end_

The girl walked over to Tamaki and slapped him. Tamaki stood there, shocked. He quickly regained his composure and asked, "Who are you?"

"Akane Hiroshima." was her quick reply. "Who were you with, Tamaki?"  
Everyone gasped.

"My princess, I am in your company."

She shook her head and glared at him. "Then who was the other girl you were with?"

Everyone backed away from the scene. Kyoya spoke up. "It was another one of our customers. You have no right to know who she is."

The girl smirked and whispered, "We'll see, Ootori-san. We'll see." She walked out.

The twins burst out laughing after a long silence. "She will be our new toy. Sorry, Haruhi, you'll have to share."

"Like I care," was her reply. (_out in the halls of the school_. She was thinking, "Me, your toy? No thanks, Hitachiins."

_The Next Day_

Kyoya noted that they had less people than they normally do. Kyoya had tried to find "Akane Hiroshima", but he didn't get anyone that had blue hair and eyes like she did. No one noticed a girl telling host club fan girls the host club was closed for a day.

After the hosting hours, most of the hosts were quiet. They were all scared of the book. They decided they would read it again another day.

* * *

"Hey, I get my own speech place! Cool!" Jac-chan exclaimed. She stretched her arms and put her legs on the table. "Huh. I have to read a script." Jac-chan scanned the paper.

"Thank you for reading! Wow, WAY too optimistic. Okay, we do it my way. Thanks for reading our story, blah, blah, blah. We accept comments, complaints, and questions. Okay, bye!"

_Distant yelling can be heard._


	2. Chapter 2

Guide to the Ouran Fan Girls

Chapter 2: The Host Hopping Type

Pig-chan here! I couldn't wait to update! It's just so hard to get a computer these days. Jk now, to the STORY/ GUIDE thingy.

Kyoya was pissed since he couldn't find any information of the Akane girl.

"Tono! When are we going to read out of that book?" Hikaru asked.

"Kyoya, did you get any information on that Akane girl?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya shook his head. Tamaki started ranting. "How dare she hit me! I don't even know her!"

The twins smirked and asked, "Tono, did you break her heart or something?"

Tamaki shook his head. Host club hours soon ended. The host club (including Renge) sat around the couch as Haruhi pulled out the book. No one noticed a ninja put mini cameras around the host club.

"Chapter 2: the Host Hopping Type. She is very shy. She hops hosts for unknown reasons. Not much is known about her. Whenever she chooses a host, she chooses them for the first trimester at Ouran," Haruhi began.

"Takashi! It's really scary how Akane-chan hit Tama-chan, huh?" Hunny interrupted.

"Her looks range from anything, like most types of fan girls. She is usually alone and does not have many friends. Some consider her crazy. The most well recorded example was when the only host hopper, Kanako Kasugazaki, hopped from Tamaki to Haruhi. The king threw a rather small tantrum. Her only reason for host hopping was to catch the eye of her fiancé. At the end of the ball, she kissed Haruhi."

"Wow. These people-" Hikaru began.

" Are stalkers," Kaoru finished.

"Be quiet! Haruhi, please continue," Tamaki said. Haruhi rolled her eyes and continued. "The newest case of host hopping was from Kimiko Takashima. She had hopped from the twins to the king, the boy Lolita, the natural, and the cool type. She has brown hair and is found everyday at the host club."

_Flashback_

"Kuro? Are you ready to mess with them again?" a girl asked. The make-up artists moved away revealing the girl on the chair. She was dressed in the Ouran girl's uniform. "Nee-chan, I hate this uniform! When we're done, can I rip it off?" she gave her older sister pleading eyes. "Nope, we do go there you know. Well not until next month. You know what Dad said, 'Get to know your surroundings and monopolize them.' So no." she said, her hand mimicking her dad's quote.

"Yeah, no. I'll rip it off later."

"Fine. You're paying for it though."

"Duh. Who else will?"

"Good point."

_Flashback end_

The doors to Music Room 3 swung open. The girl entered and walked up to Kyoya. "I would like to request stoic type from now on," she said with while batting her eyelashes. "Of course. That will cost you extra. 8 thousand yen," Kyoya answered. The girl handed him the money and turned to the host club. She smirked slightly and said, "It's nice meeting you, but I've got to go somewhere." With that she made a dramatic exit. Everyone was quiet for a long period of time. Tamaki started to scream and yell, "Why did she not designate me? What did I do wrong? Was she not happy with me!" A vein popped in Kyoya's head. "SHUT UP, TAMAKI!" Haruhi continued to read.

"She is not noticed often and therefore does not have many friends. She always screams 'MOE!' along with Renge." Renge smiled until her monkey threw monkey chips at her. The twins laughed. The people sitting near her took rather large steps away from her. "That's enough, Haruhi. I don't want to read anymore," Renge yelled. Everyone agreed and Haruhi closed the book.

_Somewhere distant (Ouran's Theater Club)_ "Kuro, you did brilliantly! We'll continue messing with the host club until they finish the book," a girl declared an evil smirk on her face. "Yeah, let the torture begin!"

* * *

Jac-chan here! Thanks for reading. We apologize if it's short. Comments, compliments, complaints are accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Guide to the Ouran Fan Girls

Chapter 3: The "Moe" Type!

Disclaimer: Yes, we own our ideas. Yes, we own most of the dialogue in this story. Yes, we own our OCs. There is no way in hell we would own Ouran High School Host Club.

Pig-chan here! Sorry for not updating in forever! I was so busy with school and I was trying to update on my other stories. In fact, I finished my first!

_In the Ouran Academy Drama Club Room_

"Hikari! Kuro-chan! Where have you guys been? You've been skipping out on club meetings and performances!" A guy yelled (he's unimportant, but we'll call him Kyo. He looks kinda girly, but is still recognizable as a guy).

Hikari rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, see, Class Rep, we were playing a trick."

Kuro just shrugged. "Pranking the most frivolous club of Ouran Academy. Why do you ask?"

Kyo just sighed. "You two have to perform make up work. Show us what you did to the 'most frivolous' club of Ouran."

Hikari and Kuro smirked. "Class Rep. Do you wanna help us?" Kuro asked. Kyo could feel shivers down his back.

~*TIME SKIP (Why? Because we don' wanna go into to many details)*~

Once again the host club sat around Haruhi as she began reading the book of Ouran. (yeah, we'll call it the book of Ouran.)

"The 'Moe' Type. She is the kind with many friends. When she designates a specific host she will stick with them for a long time. The author of this book does not know what 'Moe' means. If you ask a 'Moe' girl, she will go on a deep rant about the greatness of 'Moe'."

Everyone looked at Renge.

"What?" she asked. She was irritated that everyone shifted their gaze at her. She liked the attention, but she didn't want to become a human dictionary.

"Renge-chan! What does 'Moe' mean?" Hunny-sempai asked. For once in her life, she was quiet. She did manage to glare though. Hunny-sempai started to cry.

"Takashi, Renge-chan won't tell me what 'Moe' means!" Mori simply grunted.

Haruhi continued reading. "Her looks can range from anything, but the most common type of 'Moe' girls are brunette (sorry if we offend you, but we kinda noticed that most girls have brown hair. If you are offended, we apologize. *does many bows*). She is understanding, but there are some who have lost completely lost their minds. They will be persistent, but once they find out the truth, they will understand, for the most part. When they scream 'Moe', they-"

Haruhi was interrupted by three girls. They banged through the door and crashed into each other.

"Owww…geez, I thought this place was big so why'd we crash?" one of the girls said.

"Why am I doing this with you two?" The tallest one complained.

"Well, you said we had to make up for the lost work, so here we are." The smallest girl exclaimed.

"You guys aren't enrolled yet-"

"Yes we are. We just don't go the classes. We is too smart to. Well we only attend Drama Club cuz it's fun!" the smallest girl smiled.

"Guys, you are completely forgetting that we are in the third music room. THIRD." The middle girl pointed out.

Tamaki walked up to them.

"My princesses, I apologize, but hosting hours are closed. If you return tomorrow, we'd be delighted to be in your company," sparkles were flying everywhere.

The tallest girl began spazzing out.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm in a reverse harem! Fine you pass! Just please don't drag me into your schemes again!" The "girl" dashed off.

"Thanks for nothing Class Rep!" the shortest girl waved.

The twins went up to the two girls.

"This one looks interesting." Twin one smirked.

"But Hikaru, I thought you liked me! How could you?" Twin two cried slightly.

"Kaoru, these girls won't replace you."

"Hikaru." They hugged each other.

"Ewwwwww…that's gross-" the older girl began.

" On so many levels." The other girl finished.

"You don't like us?" the twins feigned mock hurt.

"Not really no." the older girl said.

"So do you wish to-"one twin began.

"Designate us?" the other twin finished

"No." they both deadpanned.

"Stay away from those unruly twins! Princesses should not be in bad company!" Tamaki yelled.

"Says the Tono who has mind theaters." The twins put their hands on their hips.

"Can we just leave?" the younger girl asked.

"No." the twins responded.

" Will Hime-chans stay?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah, no. I think this place is for man who-" she was cut off by the older girl who sharply yelled out," Language!"

"What she means to say is, we'd rather not come here. Sorry to disturb you but we just came back for our book. Kuro thinks she dropped it somewhere around here. Also, no offense, but we don't really like you guys. You just built up a bad image of yourselves when you say 'entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands'. Don't you know what to do when you have too much time? You find something WORTH doing. You shouldn't sell your bodies or whatever you do."

Kyoya stepped in. "We just merely chat with the ladies such as yourselves. But I feel like you are not a lady with your crude language and dirty mind."

The girl just glared at him while the twins were laughing their asses off.

"Yes, just because I act more tomboyish than most girls. We'll see what you have to say about that Otori-san."

Kyoya's mind clicked. "You are that Akane girl."

She nodded. "No shit Sherlock. I'm surprised you guys didn't know that."

The two just left. Interesting turn of events, Kyoya thought.

* * *

Jac-chan here. Yeah you guys know the usual. Comment, compliment, complain.

Pig-chan also here! If you feel like having pairings (even though it's still too early to figure them out), just review. We don't know have enough stories to put up a poll. So if you feel like having pairings, just say so. Bye! Also, we apologize for any OOCness or stuff like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Better Acquainted With the Host Club

Disclaimer: we don't own OHSHC. Gasp!

Pig-chan – Sorry for the long update. Let's just get on with the story. Less than what we usually do, huh?

Jac-chan – Reviews are very much appreciated, but not necessary.

* * *

Normal POV

The Host Club had no interruptions for the next few weeks. The peace was short lived however. One girl barged into the 2-A class, fuming and cursing under her breath. Her blonde hair reached to her shoulders and she wore the female uniform. The teacher looked up abruptly from his book and smiled.

"You must be our new student. Welcome, please introduce yourself," he said. The girl sent him a death glare then turned to the class.

"Hikari Yamashi. Not really nice to meet you. In fact, I was dragged here against my will and forced to wear this sad excuse of a uniform. Show me my seat, I'll be quiet."

The teacher pointed to an empty desk in the middle section. She took her belongings and walked over in front of Haruhi where her desk was. Before sitting down she slid a note in front of her and sat down. She just stared out the window, ignoring the teacher yelling at her and whispers behind her. She was agonizingly waiting for the bell to ring.

Meanwhile…

In class 1-A people were whispering about news of the new girl entering their class.

"Sorry I'm late!" The blur of blonde stood up at the teacher's desk and bowed.

"Kiri Yamashi! I sometimes go by Kuro. Nice to meet you."

The teacher pointed out her desk near a window. She sat down and started to doodle on her notebook. The teacher droned on and on about the current lecture unaware of the other students ignoring her. Kuro continued to doodle in her notebook until the bell rang.

~*Lunch Time!*~

Kuro met up with her older sister in the cafeteria. They marched up to the Host Club table where Hunny and Tamaki looked up in surprise, Kyoya and Mori ignored them, and the twins looked up in annoyance.

"What do you two want?" the twins asked.

The two bowed making the majority of the Host Club (and other students) gasp.

"We apologize for messing with your club."

"I accept your apologies my beautiful daughters! You must visit or join our club!" Tamaki shouted in happiness.

"No! You're messing up my hair!" Hikari yelled.

"Since when did we become your daughters?" Kuro asked.

"He does that a lot." Kaoru said. "By the way, I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"Nice to meet you! I really was in a bad mood this morning, you know, being dragged out of my home and everything, but now I'm happy!" Hikari flashed a smile.

"And tell your tono we're already in a club," Kuro said.

"Hikari and Kiri Yamashi. Ages 16 and 15. Classes 2-A and 1-A. Father is-" Kyoya began.

"Don't talk about that bastard!" the two yelled.

"Fine. Club of choice, Drama Club. Hikari is-" Kyoya continued.

"Do NOT talk about it, if you wanna know what's good for you," Hikari threatened. Kyoya shut up, glaring at her.

"Happy you know about us, ya sadistic freak? We'll get back, don't worry," Kuro put up a cheerful front with an evil aura in the background.

"So, where's your 'natural type'? I wanna meet him," Hikari asked.

"Haruhi's probably eating her-I mean his lunch in the classroom." Hikaru said.

"Did you just say 'him'?" Kuro asked.

"NO! He said her. HER!" Tamaki yelled.

"…you said her. So Haruhi's a guy," Kuro said suspiciously.

"Yes, Haruhi's a girl." Tamaki said seriously. "Now you know our club's secret, you have to join."

"Have you heard what we've been saying? We've been saying 'HIM' or 'GUY'. You blew your own secret," Hikari said. Tamaki gasped and turned white then sat in his corner of woe (In the lunchroom. That's right, he has one in the lunchroom XD).

"You two-" Hikaru began.

"Are still going to join-" Kaoru said.

"Whether you like it or not!" They finished together.

"Creepy," Hikari muttered. "How about we'll give you our answer tomorrow?"

"Deal," Kyoya said after hesitating for a few minutes. Maybe he was thinking they were going to be wonderful assets (A/N – ha! Ass!) to his future Otori Empire.

* * *

Pig-chan - Yep kinda short. Remember the three C's: compliment, comment, or complain.


	5. Chapter 5

Guide to the Ouran Fan Girls

Chapter 5: Lobelia Academy. Transfer?

Pig-chan – It's been a while huh? Also does anyone think I should change the title? Thanks to crazy4mori for favoriting this rather crappy story! Leave any comments and enjoy the story!

* * *

There were no troubles between Hikari, Kiri, and the Host Club. They never did give their answer, despite the constant persistence of the Host Club. She visited, along with her sister, every now and then, having to participate in her club of choice. Although there was one minor spat:

"Why is the club room pink? Why is the whole school pink?" – Hikari

"Don't you like the color pink, Hika-chan?" – Hunny-sempai

"No." – Hikari and Hikaru

"Hey, he was talking to me! No he wasn't! Shut up!" – Hikari and Hikaru

"Do you want make up cake Hika-chan(s)? I have a strawberry cake right here! But we're gonna have to split it three way. But I want the strawberry. I'll ask. Hika-chan(s), can I have the strawberry?" – Hunny sempai

"This was just like the time Hikaru and I fought, huh?" – Kaoru

"Take the stupid strawberry! Shut up! Stop copying me! Ugh!" - Hikari and Hikaru

By that time, they were throwing things at each other with Hunny-sempai being thrown back and forth. Kyoya was glaring at the both of them, now having someone cover for the damage. Haruhi was busy doing something and Tamaki was attempting to dote on her. Kaoru had stationed himself on Hikaru's side while Kuro/Kiri was with Hikari. Mori went to rescue Hunny-sempai.

The next day was eerily silent. Haruhi noticed Hikari wasn't in class that day. Hikari wasn't the kind of girl to skip (even though her lazy demeanor proved otherwise), and even if she did, she did a great show about it. Hikaru, after staring at Haruhi staring at Hikari's empty desk, too noticed the absence of the other girl. Kaoru noticed what his brother noticed. They all shared knowing looks and waited until after class. A student had slipped in and handed the teacher a note, addressed to Haruhi and the Hitachiins.

"Sempai! Where are Hikari and Kiri Yamashi?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. 'But then again, why would we care?' they thought. Haruhi read the note over and over, handing it over to the King. Tamaki glanced at it then began screaming.

"My daughters! They've been kidnapped! Even worse, at Lobelia at their own free will!"

Kyoya shuffled through the note, eyes widening slightly. He smirked then quickly transitioned back to his stoic-ish face. No one had caught him, nor bothered to. Hikaru and Kaoru pulled out camouflage costumes.

"Let's go rescue our brats!" They yelled, dashing into the changing area. Haruhi just sweat dropped. Brats? Sure they were annoying, but not brat-worthy. Actually, Kiri/Kuro wasn't really brat-worthy. Hikari could easily pass.

They took a limo. Their destination was the rival academy Lobelia. What could the Yamashi sisters be doing in that horrendous academy anyways?

"They aren't transferring, are they?" Hunny-sempai asked. Tamaki's eyes widened as he remembered Haruhi's run in with the Zuka Club.

"No, not my daughters!" he yelled. The people in the limo that cared were a ball of nerves.

They arrived at Lobelia Academy in record time. The auditorium was a rather crowded place, filled with fans of the Zuka Club, and others. Currently, the Zuka Club was performing a number of sorts.

"What's the plan, Tono?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. They were geared up in regular street clothes (expensive designer clothes in a commoner's mind) to appear normal.

"Well, we stay and watch. Maybe Hikari-chan and Kiri-chan are performing against their will!" Tamaki whisper shouted. Kyoya's glasses glinted.

"I suggest you read this note more carefully," he said, handing the note to the Host Club president.

Tamaki did as told. "There's nothing different here! It just says they're going to Lobelia Academy," he said dramatically.

"Look at the back, moron," Kyoya said. Hikaru and Kaoru pushed up against Tamaki as he flipped the paper over.

"We'll be cosplaying as you guys for our play we're putting on today. Don't freak out, and don't ruin this for us. Thanks! With love, Hikari and Kiri," Tamaki read out loud. He let out a confused sigh. Hikaru had snatched the note from his hands and began tearing the note apart.

"We came here for nothing!" he yelled.

"Not really, Hika-chan. I kinda want to see how they portrait us," Hunny-sempai said. Mori always followed Hunny, so he was in.

"I'm going to support my daughters," Tamaki declared.

"I wouldn't mind seeing this. I can use this as motivation if I feel like it," Kyoya stated. He really meant blackmail.

"Why not?" Haruhi sighed. She looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. "You guys don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Fine. We're staying," they said in unison. They all took seats as the next group of performers got on stage.

"_Our next group is from Ouran Academy. Please give a warm welcome to Ouran's Theatre Club!"_ the announcer said. Applauds echoed the room as the curtains went up.

"Welcome," a group said in unison. Six figures stood near a chair occupied by a blonde. The blonde stood up.

"This is Ouran Academy's Host Club. Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful," he stated.

"That's me!" Tamaki cried joyously. The others shushed him, eager to hear their counterparts.

"We have the Loli-Shota type Haninozuki Mitsukuni, the Wild type Morinozuka Takashi, the Little Devils Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru, I am the Cool type Otori Kyoya, the Prince type Suou Tamaki, and our Natural type Fujioka Haruhi," the one in glasses spoke.

"They did a decent job. Not exactly like me, but lower than decent," Kyoya gave a close-eyed smile-smirk.

"People call me Hunny-sempai! I love cake and my bun bun Usa-chan!" the Hunny-sempai cosplayer said. "He's my cousin, Takashi! People call him Mori-sempai!" The Mori-sempai copy just grunted.

"They've got us down, don't they, Takashi?" the real Hunny-sempai asked. His cousin nodded.

"Let's play the 'Which one of us is Hikaru?' game!" the twins on stage chorused. They put on matching green caps and shuffled themselves around. "So? Which one of us is Hikaru?" the chimed. The fan girl in front of them blushed. She claimed she couldn't choose.

The real Hikaru and Kaoru just shrugged at each other. "They did okay, I guess," Hikaru commented. Kaoru nodded. "They got some facts right, I suppose," he added.

"It's nice to meet you ladies. You can call me Haruhi," the Haruhi cosplayer said to the fan girl. She blushed. "Th-thank you H-haruhi," she stuttered.

* * *

It took some time, but the plays done by the academies finished. Tamaki was talking animatedly about the rendition of the Host Club performed by the Ouran Theatre Group.

"So what'd you guys think?" a voice called from above. They all looked up to find the source of the voice.

Hikari grinned and waved from a balcony. Hikari was dressed as…


	6. Chapter 6

Guide to the Ouran Fan Girls

Final Chapter: Explanation and Farewell

Pig-chan – Yes, you've read it right. This is the final chapter for Guide to the Ouran Fan Girls. I think I really should change the title, but I got too lazy to. Plus, I couldn't think of any good titles...Okay, thank you to KityRin for reviewing! You don't know how much this means to me! *currently sobbing tears of joy* Now...final chapter commence!

* * *

Hikari jumped down from the balcony she stood upon. The hosts scrambled to either catch her or get out of her way. She leapt, her wig flying from the motion. Her feet touched the ground with a satisfying clap.

"Gyaaah! My ankles!" she cried out dramatically. She shook them out.

"Onee-chan, you could've just walked down," Kiri said. Hikari shot her a look before standing up to properly greet the hosts. She shifted her eyes over to her sister, who met her gaze.

"Can you guess which one of us is Hikaru?" they asked. Haruhi sighed. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at them, a sly grin creeping onto their faces.

"Hikari is Hikaru, Kiri is Kaoru," Haruhi pointed out. One of the Yamashi sisters grin's faltered.

"Aaaah! Haruhi-san, you meanie! I wanted to stump the other hosts," Hikari pouted. "Anyways, most of our Host Club actors are girls, so don't be surprised. We did well, didn't we?" Hikaru scoffed.

"I'm going! See ya later sis," Kiri said. She ran off towards a group of girls near the exit.

"Good job," Mori said. Hikari grinned.

"Thanks Mori-sempai."

"Please, you didn't get my character right at _**all**_. I'm usually the lead in our 'brotherly love' act. Get your facts right," he ranted. Hikari's eyebrows knitted together. She glared at Hikaru.

"Jerk. I didn't want to get stuck as you. I was actually aiming for Haruhi-san here, but I got stuck with the obnoxious Hikaru. Just because my sister and I look extremely alike and she's my height..." Hikari mumbled. "We get that we weren't the perfect Host Club. You do realize that this was something we did to represent our school right? Kinda like how they have schools send their best students together for a concert of some sort. Except this time we're competing." Hikari looked at her wristwatch. "Later!" she dashed off.

* * *

The limo pulled towards the front of the Suoh Mansion #2. The driver stepped out of the car, opening the doors to reveal two young girls. Their clothes look fitting to that of a commoner, not a young heiress. The entrance to the mansion opened, letting the duo in.

"Thanks for calling a meeting, Tamaki-sempai. I think we have explaining to do," Kiri said, bowing low.

"Yes, thank you," her older sister echoed, copying her sister's action. The older boy led them to a room where all the hosts were gathered.

"Alright, we know you probably had things to do today," Hikari began. She swept her gaze to each of the hosts. "And we know that some of you want answers." Two hosts shifted uncomfortably. "First we'll tell you what we have to say, and afterwards, you can ask questions. Fair enough?" They nodded, murmuring in agreement.

"Our father believes that Ouran Academy would be a good school for us to attend. We used to be Lobelia girls, believe it or not. But the Zuka Club, a group we were a part of, were way too...awkward," Kiri stated. Some hosts nodded. "We came to Ouran three months after our official enrollment. Let's just say Hikari had some...problems." Hikari nodded, and proceeded to take over.

"Yeah, problems. Anyways, we had to join a club just because I insisted and found Ouran's Drama Club. We went there like bees to flowers; it was something we did a lot at Lobelia. I've always wanted to be an actress..." Hikari trailed off into her own world. Kyoya cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry. The girls and guys in the club accepted us, even though they knew we came from Lobelia. They also signed up for the Academy Drama Competition this year, but they didn't know what to do. I remembered the Zuka Club had mentioned a host club, so I suggested that. You guys are familiar with the term 'Your suggestion, you do it', right? Well, we had to come to the Host Club. To see what you guys were like. I learned that Hikaru is a total jerk."

"Shut up," Hikaru said.

"Continuing on, you guys have a book, right? Covered in black cloth with gold lettering?" Kiri asked. Looks of recognition flashed onto Tamaki's, Hikaru's, Kaoru's, Hunny's, and Haruhi's faces.

"What do you know about that book?" Tamaki demanded in a polite way.

"We made it. We asked various clients of yours to tell us about their accounts with the hosts. Then we asked your manager, Renge-san. She was very helpful in constructing our book. After its completion, we simply placed it into a host's bag. It happened to be Haruhi-san's." Kiri stated. The hosts, with the exception of Kyoya, took this new information in.

"So let me get this straight. You enroll here from Lobelia. You join the drama club, and then infiltrate our club just so you can compete in this year's drama competition?" Hikaru asked. Both of the girls nodded.

"Well, when you put it that way you make us sound evil or something," Hikari said. Hikaru stood up.

"I don't have to listen to this anymore. I'll be outside if you need me," he said. He walked out the door.

"I'd better go with him," Kaoru said softly. He turned to the two girls who appeared to look hurt. "But for whatever reasons you two did this, I think it's alright. You probably had to." He walked out.

"Remind me to send that boy a large thank you card and chocolate," Hikari said. She heaved out a sigh. "Moving on, all we had to do was to meet you guys in person and have a feel for it. You know, get into character. We were already given our roles then."

"That's basically it. You guys saw the play. Sadly, we didn't win this year. That's alright though. Hopefully, you guys can understand. We didn't mean to hurt you guys, if you felt any hurt at all. We just wanted to help the people that accepted us for who we are, not where we came from. So any questions? Please, one at a time." Kiri finished. Tamaki raised his hand. Kiri nodded, as to let him ask.

"What did you guys really feel when you came to our club?" he asked. Both Kiri and Hikari pondered the question.

"Well, I felt kind of guilty for tricking you guys. When we got to know you guys better, I felt kind of glad I met you guys. It made us realize that Lobelia wasn't that great, and that there are great people in this world," Hikari said. Tamaki brightened up.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked, standing up. The two nodded. Hikari looked at Kyoya.

"You probably knew all this all along, huh?" she asked. He nodded.

"It wasn't hard to get information from your fellow club members. After all, I'm sure any reasonable person would want to research any mysterious transfer occurring in the middle of the school year," he replied.

"Can we keep the book?" Hunny-sempai asked. Kiri nodded.

"Sure. We don't need it anymore, and if it helps you guys to remember us by," Kiri answered. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, are you still coming to the Host Club?" Haruhi asked.

"Yay, my daughter does care!" Tamaki cried joyously. He glomped her.

"Please let me go, Tamaki-sempai," she deadpanned. He whimpered, but released her. "I only care because they were saner than you are," she said. "Sometimes." She turned to the girls whose eyes were directed to their sneakers.

"We don't really know."

* * *

~* A few days later *~

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Wait up, stupid!" Hikaru turned at the mention of his name. Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Hikari ran up to the two of them and bent over, gasping for breath. "These halls…are…freakishly long," she panted. She stood up straight when she finally had air back into her lungs.

"Can we talk, Hikari to Hikaru?" she asked pleadingly. She looked at Kaoru.

"I'll be at the clubroom, Hikaru," Kaoru said, walking off. Hikari grinned.

"So…" she began.

"So…" he said. She looked at him and sat at a conveniently-placed stone bench. She patted the space adjacent to her. He looked at her questioningly and sat down.

"Nice weather, huh?" he didn't respond. Hikari sighed and grabbed his shoulders. "Look, we didn't want to hurt you, if you feel like you've been hurt. I don't know what we've done to make you angry but – "

"The Host Club made me happy. Tamaki-sempai opened up our world," Hikaru said. She gave him a questioning glance. "Kaoru and I used to be completely closed off. We thought that the world was full of idiots. And that there wouldn't be anyone who could tell us apart," he said. She made a small 'ah' sound to show understanding. "I just don't want the Host Club to be torn apart by little spies," he admitted. Hikari smiled.

"Stupid. We don't want to tear apart the Host Club, especially if it made us happy. I just needed research. And if it makes you feel better, I didn't like doing that. However, I'm glad I did. If I didn't do this, I would've never met the amazing Host Club. I think I can understand where you're coming from. Forgive me?" Hikari tilted her head to the side slightly, looking into his amber eyes. Hikaru sighed.

"Forgiven," he nodded. Then he grinned. "Race you back to the club!" He turned around when he didn't hear footsteps behind him. His smile faltered. He ran back to the stone bench where Hikari was still sitting. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something. Promise you won't be angry?" she asked. He nodded and sat down on the bench. "I'm going."

"What do you mean 'going'?" he asked. She looked at him.

"I'm not coming here anymore. Father's arranged for me and Kiri to be in America," she said softly.

"Why? You have us here in Japan! You don't need to be in America!" He cried out.

"I know. I may have left out a few details. And you're the first person I told about this. Kyoya-sempai probably knows already." Hikari took a breath. "We're moving, and I'm engaged." She said. Hikaru's eyes widened. It was normal for rich people to be engaged, but it still surprised him. "I don't even like the guy. Such a jerk," she sighed. She turned to look at Hikaru. "Promise me something. Promise you'll stay in touch. Okay?" He nodded numbly.

"Let's go back to the club," he stated. She let out a rueful smile.

"Hey, Hikaru?" He turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Race ya!" she ran towards the 3rd music room.

"Hey!"

* * *

"Welcome!" The two teens laughed. Kiri met up with Hikari, and Kaoru met up with Hikaru.

"Thanks! Okay, friendly host friends of mine and Kiri's, we have an announcement!" Hikari shouted. They turned to look at her.

"We're leaving! Thanks for these wonderful memories that we'll treasure forever. Also, FAMILY PHOTO!" Kiri yelled. She pulled out a camera.

"Renge-san, please take the picture please?" Kiri asked. Renge nodded, and took the camera from the girl's hand.

"Say…'Host Club'!" Renge said.

"Host Club!" they smiled.

* * *

Pig-chan – Yep, this is the end. Cheesy ending, I know. And I didn't really think about the names until now...and realized that both Hikari and Kiri have the same beginning letters as Hikaru and Kaoru. I didn't see that coming. Also, there was some development I didn't…expect. And I'm the writer! ^o^' Yeah, so anyways, I've completed my second fic. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'd like to thank everyone who bothered to read this. Thanks so much!


End file.
